


Boyfriends?

by Destiel_Giggity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Secret Santa, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Giggity/pseuds/Destiel_Giggity
Summary: Based off of prompt :Cass and Dean get mistaken as a couple, but they have to roll with the idea. They end up falling in love





	Boyfriends?

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to all those amazing pinch hitters that produce works last minute. 
> 
> Y’all are fandom heroes <3


End file.
